


The Vanguard Paramour of the Capital Wasteland-Issei Hyoudou

by AzureGigacyber



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Breast Fucking, Breeding, F/M, Impregnation, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Romance, Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: Highschool DxD/Fallout setting- Upon finally leaving Vault 113 to venture out into the world Issei finds that he is in way over his head when nearly meeting death at the hands of the wasteland's monsters. What saved his life was a former Brother of Steel Angel by the name of Rossweisse, a silver-haired beautiful woman that made Issei fall in love with her at first tight. After getting to know each other and bond a bit over her campfire thee pair fell in love and plenty of it right there in her camp. Now though, things have changed, with Rossweisse finding that Issei alone cannot be satisfied with just one woman. She needs to wrangle others in power that are in desperate need of a breeder with radiation-free genes like him, so she calls her friends, who run an entire organization of women in need of repopulating.





	1. The Angel and the Wanderer (Issei H x Rosseweisse)

  
  
  
  


**The Paramour of the Wasteland**

**High School DxD/Fallout**

**For Pitt**

**By Azure**

**Chapter One-The Angel and the Wanderer**   
  
  


*********

The world had ended at one point in the past, bombs fell, radiation scorched the land all across the capital wasteland. Barely a few hundred thousand humans survived after being herded into Vaults across the nation. Certain capitals had them and each one housed a number of people left to continue the human race while the rest simply became vaporized outside.

After a set amount of time the radiation levels reduced somewhat to more habitable levels, but the worst was still out that evolving in the irritated wastes. Mutants, giant monsters like Super Mutants and Deathclaws, to mutated crabs and ghouls, everything that was there could kill you if you weren't prepared. But that doesn’t stop one Vault Dwelling nineteen-year old from coming out of his Vault to journey. The Vault 113 located somewhere outside of a town called sanctuary. 

He emerged from the large steel doors wearing an adult-sized Vault Suit and carrying a pair of Plasma guns, an 8-mm pistol, and a combat knife ready to fight if need be. His mission; to find other people and perhaps meet a girlfriend ,came first. The steel doors opened up and there the boy was with a determined face a hand holding a plasma pistol. He had bright green eyes, spikey chestnut colored hair, and a surprisingly masculine body rippling with muscle. 

His Vault Suit covered him up from neck to ankles yet had trouble concealing his bulge from the world for he was packing a thick monster-sized erection that gave him a very high sex drive. In fact it was one of the reasons he was booted out of his Vault,, the young man would not stop peeping on women undressing and often masturbated furiously in front of them.

“Aright, Issei, time to go find myself a girlfriend. One for the books too, I’ll make this Vault regret kicking me out when I bring her back and show her what I’m made of.” Issei said to himself and marched onward. His destination; the closest town of Camden. 

******

“Aaaggghhh! “ Issei screams out as he ran for his life from a giant Deathclaw monster, the rampaging beast saw him from afar and was now chasing him for afternoon lunch.

Panting and running for his dear life he made his way into the streets of Camden where the beast roared hungrily as it closed in on him. He turned his head back and felt saw its face looming closer , feeling his life was about to flash before his eyes, but then he crossed into the open intersection of the road where a chaingun engine revved up.

“Huh?” Issei blinked in surprise when he noticed a power-armor wearing soldier aiming a big chaingun his way. Panicking and rolling along the ground to avoid fire he heard it roar!

The Deathclaw howled out like a monster as it felt hundreds of bullet rip through its body splaying blood all over the pavement and building! Issei had ducked and looked up to see the large monster getting sprayed with bullets and endure their onslaught. 

*Rawwwrr!* The monster roared and set its sights on the power-armor unleashing halefire upon it. Behind it walked a woman wielding a large 50 caliber sniper rifle at it’s head, Issei couldn’t get a good look but saw that she was indeed beautiful just judging by her figure and long silver hair. 

With bated breath she pulled the trigger and sent a large thick sniper bullet at the monster's head piercing it’s brain and instantly killing it! With a staggering fall it collapsed onto the ground silent. Issei stumbled to his feet after rolling into a crater of the collapsed streetway, he was getting up from it when he looked up and saw a hand extending toward him. His eyes peered up to see a beautiful youthful woman with long elegant silver hair strewn sexily along her face and backside. It was so long it reached down to her buttocks, but Issei’s green eyes were more fixated on her bust.

“Hey there? You alright?” A gentle feminine voice came out and he looked up at her face, from her chest, and saw a beautiful gentle-faced woman with icy aqua-colored eyes. 

“Hey…..I’m...Issei from Vault 113.” He introduced awkwardly struggling not to stare at her chest as he pulled to his feet. Issei took a moment to analyze the stunning woman in front of him, she appeared to be in her mid-20s wearing a silver jumpsuit with the initials B.o.S. on her back. There were plates of combat armor covering body like any good soldier except the girl had bit of a cleavage window peeking behind her chest plate of armor. 

‘Those are…..F cups! I’d know em anywhere!’ Issei thought excitedly when taking in her chest size, he also noticed she had a rather hourglass proportion to the rest of her body. On her back was a large fifty cal Sniper rifle with a suppressor attached to it, next to it was a one-handed sword for melee combat. The girl had everything, both sexually and in terms of an arsenal. Issei couldn’t help but feel envious until she spoke.

“Hello? Are you alright?” She asked giggling playfully when seeing his slack-jawed stare at her body, sure he wasn’t first but somehow she found it endearing coming from a cute guy like him. “My name is Rossweisse of the Brotherhood of Steel, what is a Vault exactly?”

Issei snapped out of it and noticed that power-armor person coming close making him rub the back of his neck nervously as he greeted them.

“It's where I’m from, you don't know about Vaults? There has to be pockets of them all over the capital wasteland. I got booted for mine looking for other survivors, as well as to take a girl back home when I make it back.” He began and Rossweisse cupped her chin with intrigue before reaching for his right hand and holding it into both of hers.

“Let’s talk more back at my base camp. Oh and don't worry about this here, it’s my Power-Armor, I rigged it to be on autopilot so I can take down Death Claws and other monsters like it easier.” She explained pointing to her big metal suit of armor impressing Issei. 

She then pressed a button on her wrist device causing it to open up and show it was empty. 

“Wow, ha, that is so cool. You have any friends that are with you by chance? Because….I….” He trailed off when he noticed a sad frown on her lovely face. Issei looked around the area and noticed just how isolated they were in the middle of a town, he guessed why she was alone but didn’t want to assume.

“I’m…..alone. All my comrades were wiped out recently thanks to a relentless onslaught by Feral Ghouls. I just barely made it out alive and abandoned my mission of clearing out the subways.” She explained in a somber tone making Issei feel sympathetic for her. He reached over and held a hand over her right shoulder in comfort and received one of her hands coming up and touching it. 

Rossweisse sighed with a soft smile of sadness for she appreciated the gesture completely and tugged on his fingers to get him to follow her. 

“Well, enough sad stuff, let’s go back to my camp. I’d love to hear more about Vaults and the like, maybe you can tell me a little bit more about yourself too.” She mused excitedly making him blush as she led him over into an abandoned house somewhere down the street.

Issei felt excited to meet this girl and happy already to have found a friend. Also, he hoped they could be much more than that, after all, he couldn't stop staring at her wide perfect ass swaying with each step.

*****

They arrived inside the building with the Power-armor acting as a Sentry in case of any threats. Rossweisse undid her armor plates from her body to allow for more mobility and comfort, Issei light up the fire and started roasting the meat she had over it preparing a meal for them to eat before they got down to business. He looked back as she sat down on a random seat somewhere in the abandoned living room, Rossweisse’s beauty astounded him to no end. How a woman like that wound up working for whatever the Brotherhood of Steel was and still looked that good was a wonder to him, like straight out of a novel. Her hair was lustrous in sheen with cute long spiky bangs around her face, her skin was as porcelain colored and as soft as most women were back at the Vault, but Rossweisse made herself out to be a goddess among them. 

Then again, his eyes did always drift down to her chest whenever he looked at her. Her large bust was easily an F cup breast size if he ever saw it. How she moved and fought like a soldier while having those was beyond him, but that didn’t mean his erection was any less rigid at the moment.

“I know you’re staring at them.~” She teased giggling as he became flustered and turned back to rotating the meat. “It’s alright, I’m used to men ogling my breasts back in basic.”

“Say, you said you were in the Brotherhood, what’s that like exactly? I’ve never heard of it.” Issei spoke out breaking the ice with a different topic.

“Well, it’s a clan-like military dedicated to wiping out the mutant scourge from the Wastelands. Supermutants, Deathclaws, Feral Ghouls, they all terrorize settlements and kill people in droves. Some farms have automated defenses like my robot back there, but many places get overwhelmed from time to time and fight for their lives. Plenty of people losing theirs in the process, it’s why we exist; to protect and serve.” She explained in totality making Issei nod in agreement.

“Wow, so you guys are like a team of heroes, huh.” He guessed and she nodded with a proud smile as he sliced up some bits of meat and served them into the plates below. Issei carried them over to Rossweisse and sat next to her as they started eating.

While they were dining in on their food he looked over to the side and noticed a photo of herself with a team of about a dozen other people. This saddened him greatly, there were many of her friends that were no longer her with her. Turning his face over to hers he saw her smile a fake smile at him and finish eating her food. Issei knew she was putting on a facade and part of him wanted to help her overcome her grief somehow. He just had no idea how…..except….for maybe ‘that’, but it was a longshot.

“You know...you can tell me about them, your friends.” He spoke with a serious and comforting tone. 

Rossweisse frowned at this and averted her eyes to the side in reluctance, she clenched her fingers into fists along her thighs until Issei reached over to them pulling them into his hands and causing her to blush. She turned her face back up to stare at him feeling her heart pounding in her chest as he spoke up again.

“Come on, I’ve been alone too. Had a Vault of people around me,sure, but eventually I annoyed them enough to warrant a boot out here into the irradiated wilderness. At the very least your team and you were close,right?”

She nodded and sniffled before flashing a soft sweet smile at him before starting.

“They were...they really were.” She began and held Issei closer to her body making him blush hotly as she began reminiscing her early days in the Brotherhood of Steel and the last mission they went on before they died leaving her all alone.

An hour had passed since then and the sunset outside the house they were meaning it was no longer safe to travel until sunrise. There Issei sat holding Rossweisse close to his shoulder feeling tempted to grab onto her tits while she seemingly rested against it.

‘No, can’t do that again, it made people hate me last time. I’d rather not risk it with this beautiful woman.’ He thought to himself until he heard her heavenly voice speak up.

“Issei…” Rossweisse beckoned before lifting her face up to meet his.

“Hm? What is i-mmph!” He was cut off before he could say anything, Rossweisse’s lips were now pressing hard against his own for a sweet loving kiss with her eyes closed.

‘I can’t believe it, I’m actually kissing this  beautiful woman!’ Issei’s mind thought with alarm bells ringing off in his head. He wrapped his arms around her body pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. Rossweisse made out with him more passionately after he did that and poured all her pent-up loneliness into their embrace as she pressed her right thigh up between his legs.

“Hmmhhh!~ Mmhhh.” She hummed and moaned loudly between wet breaths. Her chest pressed up close against his own making Issei feel her large voluminous tits squishing up against him. He felt even more aroused than he was to begin with. He moaned back into her mouth and started pushing his tongue down the woman’s throat feeling her own accept and roll it around into his. 

The pair made out hotly with growing lustful frenzy rising within their bodies. Rossweisse ran her hands along his chest feeling his surprisingly muscled pecs through them as her fingers pulled down the zipper of his Vault Suit. Issei felt like bursting inside his pants already with how fast things were progressing between them.

“Mmhhh, Issei...how about I do something to….treat you? I really like you, you know.” She purred once she broke off from his lips and saw his dazzled face staring back at her.

“O-okay, but what? Also, I like you a lot too. From the moment I saw you.” Issei added making the girl bluster in happiness at the reveal. She looked positively radiant smiling like she did and held him close to her body with a fierce loving hug. Both of them blushed until Rossweisse slid herself off of Issei’s body and seductively swayed her hips as she stood up before him. 

Her hands went to the tracksuit zipper of her uniform and slowly pulled it down teasingly in front of his eyes making him bluish brightly and throb with anticipation. She kept her hands around the peeling zipper teasingly pulling it down at a slow pace until her creamy shoulders came into view. Down came the top portion of her uniform suit revealing a bra-clad F cup sized bust bouncing freely as she turned herself around and strutted.

‘F-cups! I knew it!’ He thought feeling like an excited child and saw Rossweisse bend downward with legs spread apart exposing her taut ass and lowering it above his waist. She winked at him from the side as she started twerking above his crotch in a seductive lapdance for Issei.

“Oh ho ho ho my! You’re giving me a l-lapdance?! Amazing!” He pumped out making her blush as she continued undressing herself while grooving her body along Issei’s waist. More of her suit came down off her body peeling like a second skin until her waist came into view. 

Rossweisse winked at him from behind her shoulders and slid her long creamy legs out of her suit exposing her panty-clad bottom to him. Issei nearly came at the sight of her perfect cream-skinned body becoming half-naked in front of him. She continued her lapdance soon after kicking away her suit and going over to straddle his waist. She held her hands behind her head pushing her breasts up into his face making his nose bleed like squirt guns while she giggled at his reaction.

“LIke my body, Issei? I don't normally play myself out to anyone back at base, but since I’ve fallen for you I’m more than willing to make plenty of exceptions.” She purred grinding her pelvis along his waist making his member engorge even more so surprising the woman with sheer size of his bulge. 

Rossweisse felt like going further than this and danced around Issei’s lap like a common whore, albeit a beautiful one, for another fifteen minutes making him grab onto her waist with his bare hands. She let out a sharp squeal of surprise once she felt his fingers grip her soft tender flesh from around her body. This prompted her to grind herself up along him even harder now, her mound grooved along his bulge through a thin layer of clothing and Issei could see the pink of her pussy show through it. They were army fatigues after all, not much in the way of concealing one’s body in an intimate fashion.

“Rossweisse! I...I want you!” He blurted out in a breathy voice of great need making her heart stir as she slowed down her grinding movements and looked down at him. She cradled his face into her soft hands and bent down to latch her waiting lips onto his own entering a steamy love-filled make-out session. Their lips suckled each other, curling along their faces as they exchanged breaths and warm saliva. 

Issei held his arms around her body even closer and pulled her up to his body allowing his tongue to push into her mouth. Rossweisse took it and sucked on that spongy appendage in gingerly fashion, the two sat like this together for some time with Issei’s erection still going strong underneath her body. Making out for another couple of minutes Rossweisse eventually lifted herself off of his body and stood back to teasingly strip herself of her remaining clothing. First she cupped her large breasts with her right hand as she undid the latch in the back with her left, it came undone and draped down her chest barely clinging to her breasts with the aid of her hands.

She coyly bent downward teasing Issei for a moment and blowing him a wink, then she stood back up and let it fall off her body entirely exposing her large perfect tits before him.

“Uunngh!” Issei stammered out when seeing his first pair of real F cups ever. Rossweisse’s melons were voluminous and perfect in all regards, they were round, bouncy, and had no sag. They were perfect. She giggled at seeing his face and then hunched herself down to pull off her panties. Issei watched with growing salivation as that small piece of cloth draped off her legs completely before standing up and showing him her moistened pussy. Her nether lips were wet and quivering with sexual excitement meaning she was wanting this as badly as he was if not more. Rossweisse had a slight tuft of flaxen silver hair above her mound as she stood posing provocatively before him with hands behind her neck.

“What do you think, Issei? Do I look too beautiful for you?” She teased making him nod in agreement incessantly. Rossweisse giggled again and moved over to him with a pair of hands pulling down the zipper of his Vault Suit. The look of carnal hunger in her eyes told him all he needed to know; that she wanted to have sex with him. And by whatever gods ruled this ruined world she was going to have it, have him.

Panting Issei helped her undo the straps of his weapon holsters as she pulled down his zipper revealing more of his muscled chest. This pleased her greatly and made her lick her lips in anticipation, she craned her head forward kissing his exposed pecs while still pulling the zipper down his body. Once it came down to his waist Rossweisse took that extra leap and tugged it down over his crotch revealing his engorged foot-length erection throbbing with sexual desire!

“Oh….my….goodness!~” She shrieked out in pleasant surprise once she saw his large cock standing proudly at his waist. Instantly the woman felt the carnal feelings of wanting to bred by such a magnificent piece of meat. Rossweisse left his torso, making sure the rest of his clothing came off leaving his top half naked with an erection sticking out of the bottom half. 

Issei watched in growing desire as she lifted herself onto his body straddling his waist with her bottom area hovering just above his cock. It twitched with readiness with Rossweisse slowly lowering herself down onto it feeling the engorged head push into her moist nether lips. She hung her mouth agape in silent moans as she felt it push into her body becoming wrapped up inside of her quim. Issei breathed out in coarse aroused gasps as he felt her tight moistened walls cling around his dick like a vice. 

“Uunnghh! Rossweisse…..! You feel amazing!” He breathed out as she continued pushing herself down onto his hips. Her buttocks and thighs landed on his legs with a loud slap of skin meaning she buried his cock all the way inside of her body. 

Just then she felt it push into her cervix making her toss her head back and squeal out in pre-orgasmic ecstasy as she held her hands onto his shoulders. Issei struggled to keep himself in check as Rossweisse fully impaled her body onto his dick. 

“Aaaaaghn! Oh Issei, you’re….you’re tremendous! Ooh!” She panted and held her arms around  his neck pulling him into another sweet loving kiss. Their tongues slid against each other in oral embrace as she started rolling her pelvis along his body fucking herself on his length right there on the couch. 

“Mmhhh, hhhmmhh.~” She howled out inside his mouth while shifting her weight onto his body. Rossweisse’s taller form gave her more height over Issei’s, but this dick positively stirred up her insides in ways she never imagined. She could feel it pushing and spreading out her walls as it fucked her so deeply. Her hips started bouncing up and down on it even faster resulting in a loud cacophony of skin-smacking noises echoing out from within the house. 

They moaned into each other’s face with breaths hot and wet until she pulled from Issei’s face and leaned back slightly to push her breasts up into it.

“Go ahead, feed on them, they’re all yours, Issei!~” She hollered out with a delirious smile of utter happiness written on her face. She humped and bounced herself even faster on his cock making a soft chorus of squelching noises come out from her pussy. 

Issei didn’t need to be told twice to dive in and grab his hands around each large breast making her squeal loudly with elation. She was very sensitive uptop and Issei had a rather strong pair of hands that felt soft.  He fondled them, squeezed them into his palm, then rotated them around at his leisure while Rossweisse continued rampantly fucking herself on his dick. He eventually brought his mouth toward one of her tits squeezing his lips around the pink erect areola of her breast, this brought Rossweisse nonstop ecstasy as she held her hands around his chest pulling him deeper into her bosom.

He slupred and sucked gingerly on her tit making her squeal out in unbridled ecstasy as she continued humping. His member wetly slid in and out in a constant penetrating pace making her body quiver in excitement. Her walls squeezed down around him entirely as he entered her cervix over and over again driving her crazy with sexual delight.

“Uuunnghh! Uuh uuh uuh uh uh uh uh aaaahhhh! Issei!~” She hollered out with eyes closing in bliss and face lighting up in red blush as he sucked her titties thoroughly making her closer to climax. 

Issei alternative to the other nipple and squeezed his lips tightly on that one next pushing Rossweisse even further to the abyss of pleasure. She was starting to feel her body rack with impending climax and felt Issei’s body bump up hard into her hips. Her eyes shot wide open when he felt him thrust inside of her making his member push into her cervix and arrive directly inside her womb! 

Her eyes rolled up and her body trembled with the intensity of orgasm!

“Aaaaahhhhh!~ I’m c-cumming!” She announced in euphoria and held her head back with hands lathed firmly onto his broad shoulders. 

Issei winced in pleasure as he felt her walls coil tightly around his meat, her cervix sucked and squeezed his cock as he pushed in deep with repeated short-burst strokes. Soon it was too much for him and he succumbed to the blissful ebb of ejaculation. Bucking his hips up against Rossweisse’s perfect frame Issei wrapped his arms around her backside pulling her as close as possible when he came. His member throbbed thickly with pent-up pressure and unloaded a thick cascade of semen straight into her womb unabated!

Rossweisse trembled still and hooked her arms around his body keeping him as deep as possible while they rode out their climax together. She felt her cunt pulsate and throb squeezing every last ounce of thick man-juice from Issei’s balls as he pumped inside of her. Thoughts of pregnancy surfaced within her mind since she neither had contraceptives, a rarity in this dystopian age, or put any condoms on him beforehand. Instead, she just felt his thick payload of semen pump generously into her body making her mewl in sexual satisfaction.

They trembled together for some time now with Rossweisse eventually coming down and Issei passing out underneath her naked body as they rested on the couch together. She too succumb to slumber and slept naked on top of her new boyfriend, one she would very much like to have kids with.

*****

When morning came Issei found himself slowly waking up in a rather groggy manner, he stretched his arms up over his head yawning in peace as he remembered the fantastic night he shared with Rossweisse last night.

“That….was...amazing. Uuh, hey, what’s that moist feeling around my….oh.” Issei spoke to himself then  looked down his body to see the maiden’s head at his waist with lips wrapped tightly around his length as she pumped herself back and forth on it sucking the tender meat hard. 

“Good morning.~” He greeted and she ‘greeted’ back by winking and pushing her face up deep into his pelvis. Issei tossed his head back and groaned loudly in sharp pleasure as he felt his lover’s throat wrap tightly around his hard thick length. The feeling of Rossweisse’s moist cavern of a mouth wrapping around him made Issei groan loudly in utter pleasure. 

She hammered her head back and forth into his waist with legs kicking up cutely in the air as she slurped and sucked every inch of him. 

“Unnh, you really like it, huh? Well, save some of it for later because right now I want to take you again, this time with your face facing me.” Issei suggested and the platinum-haired woman soon rose up from his lap smacking her lips tastefully before drawing herself back.

“Of course, darling.~” Rossweisse cutely responded and turned around wiggling her buttocks at him in a teasing gesture with pussy lips spread apart by her fingers in invitation. 

Grinning Issei stood up on his knees and got behind her ready to take the woman in a doggystyle position. His hands latched onto her waist tightly making her squeal in sensation at his touch, then he guided his lubricated member back into the sopping moist folds of her pussy. He pushed the head in and then sheathed the rest making Rossweisse bristle up and pant loudly in growing ecstasy.

“Haaagghhn! Issei….fuck me! Make me yours!” She breathed out and Issei nodded with a smirk as his hips started pumping diligently into her from behind. The smacks of her ass hitting his waist echoed out throughout the household, Rossweisse’s moans came even louder for she felt his dick saw into her at an even deeper more savage pace. She loved the feeling of it burrowing into her body making her walls tremble with euphoric sensation as he fucked her hard.

“Mmnhh! Mh mh mh mh mh mmh!” Rossweisse purred as her body rocked back and forth constantly against Issei’s thundering hips. The two bodies heaved and smashed together in back and forth motion with Issei dominating the esteemed soldier of the Brotherhood. Rossweisse mewled and bristled up in sensation as she felt his member push hard into her cervix repeatedly, she squeezed down her walls around his length as it sawed in and out of her for another forty-five minutes.

As of now both of them were sweaty with each other’s scent as they had been fucking nonstop for just that long, Her ass was bouncing hard and rapidly against his waist occasionally wiggling into it amidst mind-numbing pleasure. Her large breasts jiggled along with the rest of her body as Rossweisse surrendered herself entirely to her new boyfriend, she loved him,loved feeling him, and most of loved getting fucked by him. 

Issei grunted hotly and bent over spooning her backside so she could grab ahold of her tits and really make her squeal out in ecstasy. She mewled loudly behind closed lips as she felt his fingers twist her nipples at his leisure, Rossweisse was the brink now and turned her head to lock lips with the boy as they rutted together in sexual harmony.

“Mmnnhh! Mmhh….mmaahhh!~ Issei!~” She howled out after breaking off from his lips and felt her walls squeeze down around his member in climax!

“Uunngghh! Rossweisse, I-I  love you! Uuaaahh!~” He grunted out and drove his hips hard into her buttocks sheathing his member deep inside her pussy piercing her womb before letting out a thick payload of semen straight inside of it.

Rossweisse shivered loudly as she came along with Issei, the two of them held onto each other and squished their naked bodies together tightly in sexual bliss. Issei’s balls throbbed loudly and bloated as it sent payload after payload of sperm straight into the woman’s womb! Rossweisse felt shivers of sexual excitement and pondered the prospect of becoming pregnant with his baby. Such a thought made her happy so as long as she was with Issei. He humped and pumped her buttocks ravenously letting out the rest of his seed inside and enjoying the feel of her pussy milking him for more of it. 

Eventually, the rush of orgasm died down leaving the two naked with Issei on top of her backside spooning her naked rear in post-coital bliss. They panted and moaned softly together as both rested on top of the couch without a care in the world.

Their hands interlocked once again with fingers squeezing each other tightly promising a brighter future in this ruined world.

‘Thank God I found her after I left the Vault, she saved my life and made me fall in love with her. Now we’re together like this and happy. Huh, maybe it was destiny.’ Issei thought to himself with a smile. Suddenly he was happy he got booted out of the Vault, otherwise he’d have never found this angel.

End Chapter

To be continued....


	2. Madam President and Sexy Secretary (Issei x Rias Gremory x Akeno H.)

  
  


**Issei Hyoudou; Paramour of the Wasteland**

**Highschool DxD/ Fallout**

**For Pitt**

**By Azure**

  
  


**Chapter Two- Madam President Rias and Sexy Secretary Akeno**

  
  


******

Following his life-changing encounter with Rossweisse, the Brotherhood of Steel maiden that saved his life from a Deathclaw, Issei had chosen to remain at her side out here on the surface of the ruined world. After their intense romp at her private base the two began a steady, and rather sex-filled, relationship between themselves. They loved each other more than anything in the world and vowed to stay together no matter what, eventually Rossweisse announced she was pregnant with his baby. The young man couldn't believe his luck, he came out into the Wasteland, encountered a beautiful warrior maiden and sex with her numerous times, and is now becoming a father to his now pregnant girlfriend. The two were over the moon with happiness and celebrated with another intense romp back over at their humble dwelling in Camden county. 

Thing were relatively calm out here in the Wasteland as of late, as it turned out Super Mutants and other irradiated monsters living on the surface had began a sorta civil war over territory. Feral Ghouls attacked Super Mutants, Mirelurks attacked Deathclaws, it seemed like every creature was attacking each other for some reason or another and it was very convenient for the people that just stayed behind closed doors waiting for it all to blow over. Unfortunately Issei needed to go and scavenge for supplies, as was his usual weekly task. Since Rossweisse was pregnant and resting back at their lodge he took it upon himself to go find food, supplies, and ammunition for the coming days where they’d just be living indoors instead of fighting outside.

Yet of course, things took a drastic change yet again for the young very virile Issei Hyoudou….

 

*****

 

“ I don't want to set the world on fire.~ I just want to light a flame in your heart.~” Issei sang to himself quietly as he stealthily snuck into a convenience store nearby, one that used to be occupied by Ghouls up until earlier.

He was wearing his usual Vault duds with Pip on one hand and 8mm pistol in the other. On his back was a Plasma rifle, a shotgun, and a large hefty backpack for carrying supplies. So far he only found several cans of beans, bottles of clean water, and some stimpaks. While it was a good bounty he definitely needed more to live off of. 

‘If there’s one thing I can say I hate about the post-apocalyptic world….it’s that there are no conveniences like an abundance of supplies unless you to go Diamond city. Also the radioactive monsters that try to eat you on a daily basis, that sucks too.’ Issei said to himself and crawled around quietly grabbing  various dust-covered items to see if they contained anything of value. 

He rummaged and ran his hands all over the messiness of the various heaps of junk littered around the abandoned place. He frowned when he found little to no food and way too many used up Jets and Stimpaks in an office somewhere. 

“Sigh, I guess I came up short.” He said to himself standing up from the ground in the middle of the store. He noted that it was safe since no one else was around to try and kill him. Grabbing his backpack from his shoulders and looked inside of it to see a disappointing amount of food cans and first aid kits.  

A frown marred his normally upbeat boyish features as he flung the pack over his shoulder again preparing to leave, but then his Pip boy did something unexpected right before his eyes. Issei looked down at the high-tech device and saw it blinking as though a message was sent to him out of nowhere.

‘Huh? That’s new, I didn’t think this thing could do messages unless I plugged in a holotape. I wonder it could be.’ He wondered and checked around to make sure it was clear before he brought his arm up to check his Pip-boy thoroughly. He fingered the few buttons it had and brought up the notification labeled; Important message for Issei H.

His eyes went wide in surprise as he tapped the button again opening it revealing a very bizarre yet specific message meant only for him.

…..

“Greetings, Issei Hyoudou.  

You may not know me, but I know of you. Do not be alarmed because I myself, and my boss, do not intend to hurt you. In fact we want to help you, offer you and your lover some aid in exchange for something very specific. This is important to the both of us, so please, accept this request. Head from the White Springs Bunker just a few blocks away and I’ll be waiting there to greet  you. Do not worry, the way is clear, nearly all of the monsters infesting the Wasteland are too busy warring with each other to be roaming around the area. I promise you, Issei, this offer is worth looking into. We can provide you with everything you could ever need, all you have to do is meet with me and my boss. She’ll explain everything once you arrive.

Yours truly,

Queen of Thunder.

…..

Issei re-read the message thoroughly to make sure nothing was lost in translation, but it was pretty straightforward all thing considered. 

‘Still, sounds fishy as hell, but….’ He looked around all over the place noticing there wasn’t much else,if anything at all, to pilfer for everyday needs. Sighing to himself he looked up the coordinates left in the message and displayed the location of the Pip-Boy GPS map. ‘...I guess it wouldn’t hurt to look into it. I wonder what could she and her boss want from me?’

Strapping his pack on his back tightly and readying his rifle in case of trouble Issei started walking out of the empty convenience store heading towards the location displayed on his map. Taking one step before the other he carefully kept his eyes peeled for any attackers like Bandits, monsters, or random abominations of irradiate nature. Surprisingly he had found little to see so far, it truly was empty on the path leading to this place.

‘All clear, so far so good.’ He noted hoping he’d be able to make it back before dark so that Rossweisse didn't’ get worried about him. Walking for another block or two he found a military bunker just a ways ahead and knew that to be the White Springs Bunker. Hastening his pace he hurried towards it in case something attacked, but luckily nothing of the sort came at him. Instead, he saw a lone woman standing in front of the entrance holding a large chain gun at her side readily while wearing a large dark blue overcoat over her body. Once Issei got closer he saw that she was only wearing some tight dark bodysuit underneath it, her ensemble attire looked militaristic like Rossweisse armor uniform, except more ‘fancy’. Almost as if she were a general of some sort.

The chain gun made him feel very uneasy, but it seemed liked she wasn’t aiming in his direction as she kept it at her side. Once he got even closer he saw that the woman was absolutely beautiful and stunning to look at. She had long dark blue hair hanging over her backside in an overhead ponytail with spiked bangs caressing her forehead. She dazzling gem-like eyes and an oddly playful smile on her face. Her chest looked huge in the tits department, maybe even as big as Rossweisse’s if not a little bigger. 

‘Those tits are huge! Whoa nelly!’ His inner pervert gushed out with his nostrils seeping blood and face going red from the sight. Truly the woman’s tits looked like two very full set of firm balloons he just wanted to motorboat his face in. Issei felt his erection forming the more he took in her appearance, he walked faster and faster until he slowed down to a halt in front of the woman herself seeing her smile at him in a friendly way.

“Greetings, Issei, I see you got my message. Thank you for coming.” She bowed politely with a smile and introduced herself. “My name is Akeno Himejima and I am a General of the Enclave. My boss requested that I summon you to meet her.”

Issei nodded dumbly and looked around to see if any other monsters would attack them, but still nothing came out into the open making him relax somewhat.

“So, your offer said something about supplies, no? In exchange for….whatever it is I have?” He guessed and she nodded brightly as she turned around and opened the door behind her leading into the bunker.

“Yes, it is quite an offer indeed, Issei. You’ll have to come with me inside to get the full explanation, just so you know Rossweisse is a friend of ours and has contacted us prior to this arrangement. So there’s no need to worry, we won’t bite.” She explained giggling as she held the door open for him. 

Issie shrugged and went inside still feeling weary of this whole ordeal as he made his inside the White Springs Military Bunker. Akeno closed the door behind her and locked it tight, she came up ahead of him in order to lead the way properly into the complex. Plenty of the structure was surprisingly intact after surviving the Fallout that ruined the world, the only thing out of place was the lack of people around. So far it was just him and Akeno walking into the center-most area of the fancy military installation.

“Nice place, so it’s just you and your boss here? You’re not part of the Brotherhood of Steel like Rossweisse used to be?” Issei asked attempting to make conversation. Akeno turned her head part way back and winked at him as she slowed her pace to walk beside him.

“It is, unfortunately, and as part of the Enclave, we’re more like arch-rivals to the Brotherhood if you can believe it. We had our differences and beliefs, and feuds were fought in the past, but me and my boss had long since moved past that and operate on our own agenda. We have own goals in mind for the betterment of the Capital Wasteland, Rossweisse agrees with our goals and had always been our friend since time immemorial. We never let out clan differences keep us from making contact and talking to each other as sisters.” Akeno explained making Issei nod his head in understanding and turn his attention back to the pair of double-wide mahogany doors stationed in front of them.

His jaw dropped when he saw the presidential symbol on the doors making him turn back to Akeno and seeing her smile.

“That’s right, my boss is the President of the united states. Let’s go meet her.~” Akeno mused whimsically as she led the way and opened the pair of mahogany doors revealing an underground version of the oval office. Issei stared at it in awe until he noticed a beautiful and rather young redheaded woman standing in the middle of it waiting to greet them. 

He yelped internally in awestruck arousal as he saw her up close; she was beautiful and stunning with long red spiky hair trailing down her backside. She wore a tight red pantsuit that hugged her bodacious curves nicely, her figure showed with a slim waist, wide pair of hips, and tits nearly as big as Akeno’s. Her eyes dazzled with blue-green luster and a playful smile crossed her face as she stood there waiting for them with arms crossed professionally as a woman of power. Ironically she looked no older than nineteen, same can be said for Akeno.

‘Oh my god! She’s gorgeous! Absolutely beautiful in every conceivable way, I--wait, remember now Issei, you’re with Rossweisse. You love her dearly and she’s carrying your baby. Can’t let hormones get the better of you here. Even if they’re two busty beautiful babes smiling at you right now.’ Issei thought to himself and cleared his throat before extending a hand to the woman in red.

“Hey there, Madam President, I’m Issei Hyoudou, former Vault dweller of Vault 113. Nice to meet you.” He greeted and heard her giggle whimsically as she took his hand into both of hers.

“Pleasure to meet you, Issei. Please remove your belongings and get comfortable, I’ve heard much about you from Rossweisse regarding your….exploits in bed.” She revealed making him blush fiercely as he undid his backpack and weapons. He nodded back dumbly back to her wondering why or when his girlfriend girl talked with the President of the Capital Wasteland. “You may call me Rias by the way, no need for formalities here, Issei. I’m only the President in name only right now, since Akeno and I are operating on our own agenda for the improvement of the Wasteland we don't exactly have many supporters, but we do have select group followers living on base with us. Not only that we have a plan too and it involves your assistance.”

“Do tell, and please explain. Rossweisse is pregnant with my baby right now and I want to make sure we’re stocked up on necessities for when it comes. It’s still early for sure, but you can never be too prepared, especially in this crazy radioactive world.” Issei stated with a serious face and Rias nodded in agreement.

“Indeed, as I recall you are in need of supplies to take care of your lover Rossweisse, no? I think we can work something out.”

Issei gulped nervously as she closed the distance between them guiding him to sit back in a nearby chair while Akeno closed the door behind her. 

‘What’s going on?’ He wondered nervously until he saw the Madam President move herself to be up close to him, merely a breath away from his face in fact. Issei felt nervous as she smiled seductively at him and reached down between his legs pushing apart so that his growing bulge could show through his Vault Suit.

Ria’s eyes sparkled with delight as she measured his growing size, she licked her lips when counting that he was well over a foot long in length and several inches thick in diameter. The perfect breeding tool was right there at her, or rather at their, mercy. Issei would be more than willing to comply just so long as he is provided incentive. It was a win-win for both parties involved. 

“R-Rias? What is…..happening?” He questioned undoubtedly feeling more and more aroused by the sight of the beautiful buxom redhead placing a knee onto the chair between the space of his thighs. Her hands came forward placing themselves on his shoulders sensually feeling up his body through his Vault Suit, Rias cooed in delight as she felt chiseled muscle underneath it. She gestured to Akeno to come and join her soon after, the dark-haired busty general got behind Issei’s chair and lowered her hands down on his shoulders massaging them softly and relaxing him.

“Mnnhh. That feels so good, but...seriously what is this about?” He questioned until Rias leaned in closely, her face being a breath away from his own as a wide lustful smile morphed onto her features.

“Issei.” She purred. “ We are going to rebuild the Capital Wasteland’s population, start anew with a utopian society and we need your pure undamaged genes to make sure children grow up healthy without irradiated genes. Your living in the Vault all these years made sure you yourself were clean of them making you the prime and perfect candidate to create a new generation for this place.” She cooed with a sultry voice making him blush even harder with a color that matched her hair.  

Surprisingly Issei came to the wrong conclusion when hearing her mention ‘genetics’ and ‘create’ all in the same sentence.

“W-wait a minute! You aren’t going to dissect me, put me in a lab perform mad science on me, are you? Because I’ve seen that cliche play out in comic books when stuff like ‘Genetic work’ is mentioned. I don't want to end up like a two-headed Yao-Guai, Madam Prez!” He yelped out in slight panic making both Rias and Akeno look at each other briefly before they burst out laughing.

“Haa ha ha ha ha haaahh!~ Oh Issei, that is not what I meant at all, but boy was that hilarious.” Rias chuckled wiping a tear from her face as she and Akeno came down from their giggling fit. This perplexed the boy even more since things like eugenics practice were a little lost on him due to his negligence from growing within the Vault. Akeno then spoke up by leaning in close to him from the side running her cheeks next to his in an affectionate manner.

“Issei, I don't know how many comic books you've been reading, but that isn’t at all what we had in mind, so you can relax.” She began cute and nudged her cheeks against his some more while Rias simply ran her hands down to his waist feeling up his crotch and making him shiver at the sensation. His eyes bolted wide open when he made the realization on what they actually meant, this came to him when Rias started fondling his crotch.

“We saw you having sex with Rossweisse the first time you two met, you know. Out there in the wilderness, one of our scouting drones found you two lovebirds rutting like animals from the inside of her camp peeking at every scene of your naked bodies pounding together through unboarded windows.” Rias explained making Issei look at her in surprise as she continued. Her fingers started fondling his bulge ven more stimulating his erection through his clothing and making him harder than a rock as the memory came back to him.

He bending the love of his life over and her perfect body over and over again inside of that rustic place. The feel of Rossweisse's soft perfect body pressing into him ran through his mind again making his erection throb even more underneath their fingertips. He can so thoroughly recall hearing her whimper his name as he sawed into her insides constantly throughout the night, the feeling was her pussy wrapping around his dick stayed permanently in his memory making him happy as he felt Akeno and Rias rubbing his crotch even more. Both of their hands reached in deeper to where they each pushed apart his inner thighs leaving him spread-eagle for them so they could cup his bulge entirely and squeeze it. He snapped out of his daydream and felt the soft pressure of their fingers grabbing his crotch and making him aroused even more until they spoke. This time Rias felt she needed to be crystal clear with the boy on their intentions. 

“Issei….Akeno and I, along with every single one of my female subordinates, all want you to breed us for the sake of repopulation.~” Rias revealed making him nearly cum in his pants after hearing such a wild proposal. Before he could say anything in protest of the idea, which honestly he isn’t that against, he felt Akeno’s hands reach up to his chest tugging on the zipper of his Vault Suit and peeling it down.

“W-wait a minute. Don't get me wrong, I’d love to have at this crazy repopulation offer you’re giving me, but what about--”

“--Rossweisse?” Rias interjected for him making him halt in surprise and nod slowly as she explained further, Akeno continued to pull open his Vault Suit showing them a bit more muscled skin underneath his clothing. “Believe it or not it was partly her idea, Issei, and she’s one hundred percent okay with it.” 

The boy felt his jaw drop at the revelation and internally begged Rias to continue just so he wasn’t confused. Of course she stood back up from the floor and began unbuttoning her the top of her pant-suit outfit starting with her formal jacket. 

“You see, Issei, our dear friend Rossweisse has been in contact with us for some time now. She’s told us both how amazing you are in bed and has been describing how utterly incredible your brand of lovemaking tends to be. She’s hinted many times how well you broke her in making her yearn for your touch day after day in between scouting missions. When you, or her, come home from a tiring day of clearing out ghouls and Super Mutants you tw3o take to the bed and mate like wild animals in mating season. She’s made it out to be the ultimate sensation, the purest more exquisite pleasure she's ever felt, hearing that made us envious. But, upon hearing that she was already confirmed pregnant shortly after your first time with her we concluded how potent you may be. Hearing about your cleansed radiation-free genes gave us the idea to restore our population with this plan of ours. Only you can give this to us, and don't worry, the women we have at your disposal are all attractive, young, beautiful, and very fertile. Congratulations, Issei, you’ve been chosen to breed an entire harem of women and start an entire generation by yourself. With our help of course. ” Rias concluded making his jaw drop after he processed the information given to him. Both Rias and Akeno started running their hands along his crotch even more so making him pant with excitement as they stroked him sensually. 

‘Holy moly! Is this real?! Is this really not a dream? They want me to breed an entire organization of women and with Rossweisse’s permission to boot?!’ Issei thought to himself in utter surprise as he felt the two girls rub their hands up and down along his bulge making him whimper in pleasure even more. 

They giggled when seeing his now flustered face and ceased their ministrations as they both stood back up preparing to undo the top layer of their clothing. Rias went first and fully unbuttoned her top revealing a lacy red brasserie covering up her pendulous E cup breasts. Issei had to know she was at a measurement of 36E by the look of her, but then his jaw dropped wider when he saw Akeno doing the same revealing her larger set of 34G cups right in front of Issei’s face.

“She also tells us that you’re such an animal in the sack that one woman cannot ever really satisfy you. So I say quality in numbers is the finer approach and more deserving of an animal like you. All of us, including my unseen subordinates you haven’t met yet have been clamoring for this for a long time now, Issei. The feeling of being stuffed completely with your seed and feeling so sore that we’d all be bedridden for the entire day was too enticing to pass up. Plus, there are lots of women here who crave being pregnant with a baby, and you’re just the right guy to do what with.” Rias added making him blush profusely as she and Akeno both leaned closely to his face shedding their formal jackets leaving themselves completely topless for Issei’s amusement. 

“He hehehe, Issei….” Ria cooed as she pushed up her titties into his face making him salivate even more like a hungry dog. Seeing those perfect pink erect nipples up close made him want to suck on each one like he were a newborn baby. “....your pregnant girlfriend gave us full permission as well as her blessing. Your sacred duty to the Capital Wasteland will be to impregnate us, again and again, as many times as you like. We’ll gladly spread our legs open for you, my subordinates will too. So sit back, be quiet, and enjoy this, Mister Hyoudou.” Rias concluded with a sultry voice as she started running her hands affectionately up his muscular chest then pulled out his penis by tugging hard on the remainder of his Vault suit.

“Oh my! Look at how big it  is!” Akeno gasped with stars in her eyes as Rias held the fabric of his Vault suit firmly below his bloated pair of tennis-ball sized testicles. Both girls salivate upon seeing the thick lengthy member in the flesh, it was easily over a foot long and thick in diameter with pulsating veins throbbing around the surface. It wasn’t any wonder whatsoever why Rossweisse was sore and pregnant with his kid after their first get together, this only made the two women want him even more. Rias pushed her chest closely to Issei’s face making get a good look at her titties up close and stimulating his state of arousal even more.

‘Me want…! Me want!’ He thought to himself gulping as he then saw the two of them hovering their faces closely to his own with lips blowing gently along his skin making him shudder. 

This led to Akeno going fist and kissing up his cheeks softly making hisi chest heave as she and Rias began smooching around his face. Both girls began kissing here and there slowly and softly making him gasp in arousal constantly while his member began to throb. The red-headed president started sucking pieces of his skin into her soft wet mouth erotically and made her way down his chest, from his jaw to his chin, to his pecs and then onward south. She moved her body along the chair he was sitting aiming for his member and grabbing it into her right hand gripping it softly between her fingers and making Issei groan loudly in rising euphoria.

“Mnnghh! Hooo your hands are really soft.” He moaned as Akeno trailed her lips down his body doing the same thing as her boss; kissing her way down along until she arrived at his member. Both of them looked up at Issei seeing his labored breathing until each of them looked to each other and nodded in silent agreement. The girls rose up to their feet so that their thick pendulous breasts bounced slightly with their ascension, they each cupped them into their hands and prepared to use them on the boy’s throbbing erection readily. 

“Why thank you, Issei, here let me and Akeno show you our appreciation for your contributions to this project..” Rias purred in a silky voice making him gulp nervously until he saw both girls scoop their massive tits into each of their hands and guide it to squeeze around his member snugly.

“Mnngh! S-so smooth…..and f-full!” He groaned loudly in pleasure when he felt Rias guide her tits to smother the bottom half of his length smothering it in doughy pleasantness.  Akeno, with her bigger set of tits wrapped hers around the top half sensually squeezing it around his cock in gentle circles making the feeling grow intense. 

The doughy dual feeling of their tits smothering his member made Issie squeeze his fingers into the armrests of the chair. They were smothering his length together with even harder ministrations making sure that beefy appendage throbbed in the center of their tits tenderly stroking it while their faces hovered above the cockhead. It was easily the most blissful sensation he had ever felt; the feeling of two sets of doughy wholesome tits sandwiching his length in unison and stroking it vertically in gentle strokes. Issei moaned again and leaned back even further into his seat feeling Akeno and Rias smother this dick even tighter as they started giving him a dual breast-job. Those doughy perfect melons of theirs squished and smothered his throbbing length in steady strokes with both girls huffing loudly in aroused excitement. He could even feel their breath tickling the exposed head of his dick as they went on.

“Nnggh! Haah….yeah!~” He called out tightening his hold on the armrests bucking his hips upward as they continued humping his dick with their breasts. 

Their breasts slipped and slid back and forth around the phallic pillar of flesh. They kneaded the skin sensually and massaged it more every second until they started feeling it throb intensely between their cans. It wouldn’t be long now before he’d come, as much as they wanted him to blow a load down their throats they also needed him to pour that baby batter into their pussies for the sake of breeding. Both Akeno and Rias delighted in the fantasy of becoming mothers and longed to feel this stud’s sperm swimming around inside of their bodies.

“Mmnh! Haaaah….Issei. Does this feel good?” Rias asked giggling as she gyrated her tits on his length. He groaned and struggled to nod his head as he felt Akeno pressing her large breasts inwardly around the top half of his dick.

“Yes!~” He whimpered and felt his cock throb even more between their titties for the next five minutes when the girls suddenly pulled up to their feet. His eyes focused on them next when he noticed his cock was unattended, his mouth dropped in shock as the two of them undid each other’s lower area of clothes with Rias pulling down Akeno’s pants until her panty-clad hips came into picture. Rias had her hoop skirt undone letting her silken legs show along with a red lace thong covering her mound. 

Both of them turned their faces towards Issei and smiled sexually as they held each other close. Hands over shoulders, their faces close with breath tickling each other’s lips giving Issei the impression they were going to make out in front of him. His dick throbbed even more at the sight of it and it tempted him to either watch or get up and rail either one of the girls in a breeding frenzy.

‘Kiss….kiss….kiss!’ He mentally called out as he leaned forward in his chair. On cue, as if they read his mind, both Rias and Akeno turned towards each other and leaned in letting their lips meet in a tender oral embrace between two women. Issei’s jaw dropped and his loins sparked with intense arousal as he watched Rias cup Akeno’s face into her right hand kissing her intimately with lips sucking her mouth apart.

“Mmmnnnn.~” Rias hummed wetly with eyes closed as she felt the dark-haired general of her organization accept her tongue and work to slide hers into the president’s mouth. Both eel-like extensions came out with each one pushing into the other rolling back and forth languidly in bliss as they sucked each other’s saliva off their lips. Akeno wrapped her arms around her boss’s shoulders tightly pulling her into her chest tightly letting their exposed breasts rub together nipple-to-nipple.

“H-holy crap…..if this program means I get to see more of this then I am on board.” Issei uttered feeling his member throb even more excitedly at the sight of two beautiful girls making out like hungry lesbians. Akeno’s tongue curled up and lathered all over Rias’s lips and in-turn the redheaded Madam President did the same by sucking it in tasting Akeno in an intimate fashion. The boy felt a positive surge of frenzied lust coursing through his veins, before he realized it he wound up standing up from his chair catching their attention before walking over to grab Rias by the shoulders and push her against the desk.

“Oof! Issei? How rough.~” She giggled coyly as she was then bent over the desk surface letting her creamy perfect ass clad in only a thin lacy st of panties stick out tantalizing him with the sight of her supple rear. Akeno simply looked on and watched as he bent Rias over roughly and pulled down her thong revealing her moist tight snatch before his very eyes.

“Unnggh. I’m going to have you now, from the sake of Rossweisse as well as the future of the Wasteland.” He announced feeling the dark beast of lust growl inside of him as he pulled her legs apart keeping her spread against the desk surface. Rias simply smiled coyly and looked back at him from over her shoulders, she knew what to expect next and longed for it.

Issei grabbed his thickened member and guided it over to the fresh juicy pair of vaginal lips between her legs. Rias quivered with anticipation as she then felt the round nubbed surface of the cockhead press into it spreading her lips apart. Her eyes lowered halfway and her head lifted upward with mouth agape silently moaning in bliss as she felt him pushing into her.

“Hmmngh!” Issei grunted loudly and pushed the first couple of inches of his meat into sopping pussy making a soft squelching noise of penetration and spreading out her pussy like never before.

“Aaaahhh!~” Rias grunted loudly raking her nails across the surface while Akeno watched. She clenched her teeth as she felt Issei’s thickness slowly burrow deeper into her taint. Her vaginal area slowly spread wide apart feeling his thick amazing member push open her insides as she steadily reached her cervix feeling her insides tighten even more around him. 

“Get ready, I’m going to breed you like you wanted, I’ll do it as many times as it takes!” He shouted with conviction as he felt Rias’s quim tighten even more around him. 

“Oooooh , please do, Issei Hyoudou.” Rias purred and felt him draw back his hips and slam all the way into her one go making a loud clapping noise once his pelvis smacked into her buttocks!

“Aaaaaaahhh!~ Yes……! Ohhh god yes!” Rias cried out with eyes closed and mouth breathing hotly as she felt him beginning to bottom out of her pussy steadily. 

Loud firm sounds of pelvis slapping against buttocks filled the oval office, her creamy cheeks jiggled voraciously with him sawing his member in and out of her cunt with increasing passion. 

“Mnngghh, madam President…..! Aaaahh…..~” Issei groaned loudly as he steadily pumped into Rias’s tight womanhood from behind constantly meshing her ass cheeks into his waist and steadily increasing the pace of their fucking. This caused her voluptuous body to bounce back and forth against his hips making her large tits jiggle and loud gasps of ecstasy escape her lips. 

“Aaaahhh! Oooohhh! Aaaah….ooooh yes! Issei! Isseiiii!~” Rias hollered out as she felt him steadily buck into her body even faster. Her well-conditions perfect skin now glistened with sweat as she felt him fuck her more frenziedly with growing lust. Her body lurched back and forth in rapid-fire pace giving Akeno a fun show to watch as she sat back on another chair running her right hand along her pussy. The girl started stroking herself to the sight playing out before her, her fingers caressed her moistened slit fingering her pink labia for a little bit then inserting a finger or two into her wetness. 

“Mmnnhh.~” She hummed to herself watching while Issei passionately mated with her superior. Seeing her body lurch constantly air out loud blissful moans made her hornier than she’s ever felt before, she watched his dick spear into her insides with large bloated balls dangling back and forth slapping into Rias’s nether region. They teamed with sperm and likely had the densest count by far making impregnation all too likely. This pleases the girl greatly.

Her attention was back to Rias’s wailing screams of euphoria, Akeno’s gem-colored eyes watched as an intoxicating smile crossed the redhead’s face as she felt fucked herself back and forth into his pelvis. Issei had moved his hands up to grab her by the forearms making her bounce back into his body as he fucked her like she were a chew toy for a dog.

“Oooaaahh yess! Yesss! Issei! Rape me, I belong to you now!~” Rias hollered out with tongue spilling out of her mouth as she felt his thick member push savagely into her cervix. No doubt he was piercing her womb plenty of times already stimulating her vaginal walls as he fucked her without stop.

The loud slaps of flesh regularly occurred between their bodies for another forty-five minutes, during that time Rias had come numerous time in between making Issei struggle not to come already in a test of endurance. Alas, he was nearing his end and seeing Akeno play with herself as they fucked made him ready to burst after all the back-to-back fucking. Rias slapped her ass harder and faster against his hips occasionally wiggling her body left and right in order to get him in deeper, not that he needed it since his huge member pushed all the way into her womb already. 

Drawing back his pelvis and delivering one final thrust into the gorgeous redhead’s pussy Issei Hyoudou felt his climax happen causing his member to erupt in an intense ejaculation right inside of the madam President’s very womb!

“Uugghh!” Issei hollered out with his head tossing back and hands pulling tightly into Rias’s waist! His shaft swelled exponentially as he deposited thick rope after rope of sperm straight into her insides flooding her womb entirely. The redheaded beauty moaned loudly with intoxicated pleasure, she was feeling the molten warm good pour into her en masse filling up her babymaker as she came hard on his dick in near constant fashion. Her walls wound up squeezing out more of Issei’s semen making him feel ecstasy as he fully impregnated the most powerful woman in the world.  

“Aaaaahhhhh! Ooooohh Issei! Breed me!~” She howled loudly with eyes closed and lips curved upward in a triumphant smile as she felt his molten cum pour into her uterus over and over again making her go crazy with sexual euphoria. Issei grunted even more feeling her walls contract around his dick tightly as he sent his little swimmers in deep racing towards her vulnerable eggs. 

‘I can feel it! I’m really going to become a mother finally, this man’s sperm is so very potent according to Rossweisse. Yes! Give me everything!’ Rias thought to herself shuddering intensely as her orgasm began to die down. Her body slowed to where she became a twitching with her body still docked on Issei’s dick feeling him pump spunk into her insides still.

She felt the man grunt hard and howl loudly with bliss, he wiggled his pelvis into her buttocks side by side letting the rest of his ejaculation flow out into her body. Spurt after thick spurt of potent creamy cum flooded the redhead’s insides entirely. Rias wiggled her buttocks into his pelvis even more savoring the feeling of him pumping so much inside of her and cementing her future as a mother. While groaning loudly in orgasmic euphoria Issei eventually finished cumming inside of Rias, and to her surprise she felt his member retain rigidity even in post-ejaculation. A few more spurts of thick creamy cum pumped into her cervix again, but after that Issei was done for the moment just as Rias was. Once she slumped down onto the desk sheaving in ragged breaths and sweating up a storm she felt him slowly pull out of her pussy with a loud wet pop of messiness leaving her with a thick creampie. She let out a blissful sigh and rested her head down on the surface wearing an utterly blissful smile on her face. Akeno watched with fixation on his member as the gooey cum-soaked rod plopped out of the redhead’s gaping snatch. When it did a thick gooey trail of sperm oozed out of her pussy throbbing even as it leaked white pearly cream from it. There was no doubt in anyone’s mind now that Rias was now pregnant with Issei’s progeny. 

Akeno bit her bottom lip mischievously feeling anxious for her turn now too. Her loins stirred at the thought of bearing this man’s children after seeing what he had done to Rias.There was no doubt in her mind that the sex would be amazing and that she, along with everyone else, wouldn’t have a problem craving it from him twenty-four seven.

“Uuaah…..oooh wow….that was amazing.” Issei breathed out as he stood back collecting his breath and looking down at Rias seeing her heart-shaped ass twitch excitedly some more as cum leaked out of her gaping pussy. She was recuperating on the desk surface clearly out of it and with starstruck eyes.

Enjoying the sight of a fully satisfied woman he then noticed Akeno stepping up to him next from the side running her soft hands along his muscled chest with a seductive smile. She had long since discarded her panties, the object of dark lace undergarment huddled there right around her ankles revealing her slightly fuzzy mound to him. Issei whimpered in growing hunger as he saw her bare her body nakedly before his eyes, Akeno giggled at his reaction when seeing her like this and ran her hands sensually along his chest like a seductress wearing a sexy smile.  

“Like what you see?” She guessed and he nodded back to her feeling her hands run up sensually along his face cupping his cheeks affectionately. Issei had shifted himself so that he was facing her directly finding herself drawn in by her loving gaze, the big-breasted woman smiled coyly at him and wrapped her arms around his neck intimately squeezing her tits against his body. Issei, in turn, wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closely as they shared in a deep tongue-twisting kiss.  as he felt her hands run up sensually to his face holding his cheeks in between her fingers. Issei turned a

Making out openly behind Rias’s bent over body, Akeno eventually ran her tongue hungrily along his lips until it slid inside of his mouth tasting him and swirling it with his own. They shared saliva, wrestled tongues and simply made out like longtime lovers while she felt his hands reach down her body to cup her perfectly supple buttcheeks making her squeal. Eventually they broke off lip contact with Akeno blushing fiercely while gazing into Issei’s eyes, the man’s heart fluttered when seeing those red gems of hers sparkle while looking at him. He still loved and cherished Rossweisse more than anything, but slowly he was opening his heart up to welcome others since many more will come to him just to be bearing his children. 

“Mmmhh. After seeing you break our leader in I can’t help but feel impatient to experience the same thing she just went through. How about it, Issei? Feel like putting a baby in me?” She purred licking her lips seductively as she curled her chest closely against his frame wiggling her rump side to side with excitement until Issei nodded back with a smile. 

“Okay, since you crave it that badly. Get over that desk and bend yourself over like your boss did for me. I want to take you the same way and really make you relive the experience. You and that perfect body of yours is just begging to be taken in that same position.” Issei commanded feeling his loins fire up with lust, his hormones were blazing. His member twitched excitedly as he felt Akeno leave their embrace in order to prostrate herself over the desk. 

He grinned when seeing her wriggle that delectable phat booty at him, shaking it side to side with cheeks jiggling and pussy lips moistened to the point of leaking. Akeno was really horny alright and Issei wasn’t going to disappoint her by waiting her. Twisting his body he grabbed her hips into his hands and pulled himself forward allowing the bulbous head of his member to graze the fresh spongy set of vaginal lips readily making her shudder. Akeno bit down on her bottom lip with excitement and steadied her hands along the edge of the desk table ready for Issei to breed her like he did with Rias just now.

“Here goes.~” He cooed darkly and plunged his pelvis forward in one slow swift stroke pushing his length into her pussy inch by inch. Akeno closed her eyes letting her mouth hang agape,she felt her insides spread apart to welcome the thick lengthy sausage into her sensitive depths till the head reached her cervix. Akeno was already breathing hard and panting as she felt her body go into overload with pleasure causing her nails to rake the surface hard.

“Ooooohh Issei!” She cried out when she felt him push even more landing his member inside of her womb right through her cervix. Her lips quivered tightly in a flustered frown, her body shuddered with intensity as she adjusted to the feeling of him being in so deep. It was so new, so primal and raw that Akeno couldn’t help but clench her insides tightly around his member on reflex. Issei groaned quietly at the tight vacuum-like sensation of her pussy tugging him deep, he pushed even more until he was balls deep inside of the busty babe’s body. This made Akeno croon again with delight and place her hands flat on the desk surface ready to get fucked. 

“Mnnghh! S-so….tight!~” Issei grunted and held his hands around her perfectly wide hips. He was letting his natural breeding instincts take over his mind causing his pelvis to bounce back and forth off of her buttocks slamming in deep inside of her. The loud skin-slapping sounds of coitus echoed throughout the oval office with Akeno moaning lustfully the entire time.

“Aaaahh aaah aaaah aaahh!” Akeno yelled out with elation as she felt him steadily fucking her in a steadily rising momentum. Her pussy dripped and squelched tightly around his member in raw coital intimacy. Issei’s pace began increasing intensely with his pelvis smacking her ass hard and making her lurch over the desk surface with tits jiggling voraciously with her body.

Akeno cried out loudly as she felt her entire body light up on fire, her form jiggled and writhed across the desk surface. Her cheeks jiggled rapidly as they smacked into his thundering pelvis, Issei was dauntless and fueled with lust at this moment. Her overly sexual body had ignited something inside of him as he fucked her nonstop making her wail in blissful agony.  Akeno was loving every bit of it with her thoughts being only about being bred by the well-endowed stud of the Wasteland. Her large tits swayed to and fro jiggling wildly as her pussy stretched tightly around his invading member. The air filled with loud raucous skin-slapping noises of constant fucking with Akeno grinding herself back and forth against his waist unabated. It was raw primal breeding instinct that made her mind feel like it was melting with bliss given to her by Issei Hyoudou. Her hands steadied themselves on the surface struggling to keep her body raised up high as he bottomed out of her. Her hair tossed and flowed about constantly while her face maintained a purely euphoric expression as she felt his length push all the way up into her womb and beyond. She could even feel the head of his length creating a protrusion from within her stomach as Issei fucked her without pause.  Akeno was in heaven right now.

Issei himself savored the feeling of her insides coiling tightly around his length, he drove into her cervix voraciously with every thrust he made causing the girl to tremble with fascination. The loud moans, the rocking motions of the desk eventually stirred Rias from unconsciousness awake bringing her back to life and making her see her friend and partner getting utterly ravaged by the man’s thick cock. Akeno’s face was a mess of orgasmic delight with her hair splaying against her face in a sweaty mess that soon resulted in her hair band being undone. Her long beautiful dark hair flowed everywhere cascading her shoulders and forehead making her look all natural while Issei ravaged her pussy like no tomorrow.

“Ooohhhh! Unngghh!” Akeno moaned loudly again as the rocking of Issei’s body with hers escalating to a breaking point. Now his waist thundered into her bottom in rapid-fire thrusts creating the body-slapping noises even faster telling everyone they were about to cum with each other. Rias watched as her friend and second-in-command was being made into his bitch, one that was in heat thanks to the stud of a boy who’ll sire them children. 

It was extremely titillating to the madam president to watch Akeno willfully slamming herself back and forth onto Issei’s dick. She had closed her eyes tightly and began slamming herself faster into his hips feeling his member push and dig deeply into her womb with Issei lowly growling with impending orgasm.

“Uungghh! Aaahh…..I’m getting close!” He announced gripping her hips tightly as he hammered himself into her buttocks. He could feel Akeno’s pussy beginning to wrapping tightly around his length as he steadily drove his pelvis into her body to where he was now spooning her backside over the desk surface. Her pussy squelched loudly and her moans picked up in a shrill collection of breaths, Akeno was feeling ready to cum and take Issei with her in the hopes of being left with a baby growing in her belly. 

“Aaaahhhh!” She tossed back her head and cried out in euphoria feeling her body shiver and tremble while her snatch gushed all over his groin. Her pussy squeezed his length voraciously begging him to cum inside as she ground her buttocks firmly against his pelvis in an utterly erotic manner. Issei dug his fingers into her skin and clenched his teeth tightly as he felt his appendage beginning to throb readily for ejaculation. The tightening sensation of Akeno's pussy really pushed him over the edge making him slam into her body one last time sheathing himself to the hilt inside of her pussy as his cock expanded and delivered a thick creamy payload of potent seed into her uterus! 

“Uuaaaaghh!” He growled loudly and bounced his waist into her taut supple buttocks voraciously in an orgasmic rush of ecstasy cumming inside of Akeno.

The instant his sperm splashed into her insides Akeno flew into yet another orgasmic frenzy right then and there feeling her body thrash about with tits jiggling and head tossing around in orgasmic euphoria. She bit down on her lip and steadily ground her buttocks into his pelvis savoring the feeling of his cock pulsating inside of her nonstop giving her the thick life-giving essence of his seed in droves. The feeling of having somebody like Issei cum inside of her body was sensational and utterly addictive and Akeno couldn't get enough of it. He was pumping practically a gallon’s worth of semen straight into her fertile depths without pause making her go crazy with euphoria as they rode out their orgasm together in bliss. 

“Mnngghh! Ooohh……..yesss!~” She hissed and reached back to hook an arm around Issei’s neck and pull him closely. Her buttocks wiggled into his hips some more feeling each heavy spurt of sperm stuff her already-filled depths. The boy leaned his body in closely moving his hand up to cup her massive tits into each hand and kiss along her neck until she turned her head to meet his lips. The pair of them locked mouths together in a wet languid embrace filled with tongue-on-tongue action. 

Akeno hummed inside of Issei’s mouth happily as she tasted his saliva and rolled her tongue over his like an eel. They made out for another several minutes after he had finished dumping his load into her fertile perfect body. Akeno could practically feel his little swimmers fly towards one of her eggs completing their destiny of blessing her with a child. Knowing this her loins stirred even more as she felt her entire body curl up against Issei’s masculine frame.

Rias brought herself up over the deskside surface surprising the two of them briefly before they resumed hungrily making out with Issei’s hands squeezing her massive G cup tits. The girl mewled softly as she sucked his tongue into her throat and Rias brought herself to curl up alongside the boy’s body running her hands up along his chest. He groaned as he slowly pulled from Akeno’s mouth leaving his lips to suckle along her tongue until he turned his face towards Rias’s dazzling face.

“C’mere and give me a taste too, Mister Hyoudou.~” She beckoned making his heart race as he brought his head down onto her lips engaging the Madam President in yet another fierce tongue-sucking lip-lock making her run her hands through his hair. Rias moaned into his mouth while he held onto Akeno’s body with his right hand feeling up her naked backside.

The dark-haired girl felt her body twitched several more times feeling the last moments of her orgasm subside slowly as cum oozed out of her pussy. Once Issei as done entirely she let her imbalance take its toll letting her collapse over the deskside surface heaving tiredly in ragged breaths. She had a dazed smile on her face as Issei reluctantly pulled out of her leaving his member semi-erect and covered in her juices. 

“Oooohh…..~” Akeno mewled stupidly while he and Rias continued making out undaunted like longtime lovers. He held her hips into his hands running them along her body as she pressed herself deeper into his chest. Her lips swallowed up Issei’s intimately from the next couple of minutes while Akeno recovered from her session. Once the girl was back up and able she flashed a coy smile to Rias and the two of them both pushed Issei back into the chair behind making him sit down again. 

He gasped in slight shock and looked to see them both standing side by side looking at him with starstruck eyes while holding their hands over their bellies. Their fingers formed into the shapes of hearts indicating that they were happy to have his seed stewing inside of their bellies making babies that he himself sired. 

“Thank you very much for your contribution, Issei. We’ll be sure to be doing this more and more regardless of whether we’re pregnant or not after today. On my desk is a folder containing profiles of all our female members, all of whom are looking very interested in meeting you and sharing the experience, but for right now we’re simply going to treat you before we take you to them.” Rias explained and Akeno nodded in agreement as they slumped down to their kneecaps before Issei’s lap seeing his semi-flaccid member hang lubricated with cum and seed.

Both girls felt their mouths water at the sight of it and looked up at Issei with smiling faces as they reached for the thick of his shaft grabbing it gently and pumping it to their heart’s content. 

“Nngg.” Issei groaned as he once again felt their soft hands massage and stroke his penis swiftly in up and down motion. Akeno had her right hand around the top while Rias had the bottom squeezing his thickness tightly as they pleasured him. This enjoyable handjob continued unabated for another few minutes making him stiffer and stiffer despite the tender pain of having to blow his load several times already sooner. 

The girls huffed with excitement once they saw him back to fully solid length, it stood erect like a monolith of flesh twitching and pulsating readily in arousal. Issei let out a huff of breath as he felt ready for more action being brought to his dick, the girls let go of his member and brought their heads in closer smelling the whiff of semen and sex before taking a place around his thick veiny cock.

“Mmmmm.” Rias latched her lips around the bottom of his shaft tenderly sucking the area of skin between his balls and his shaft leisurely. She hummed delightfully to herself and started working Issei’s length between her lips licking and tasting him without pause. Issei groaned and reached down with his right hand to hold the back of her head as she tasted him, then Akeno went in next wrapping her lips around the top of his dick succulently swallowing the shroom into her mouth and grabbing her hands around the upper half of his length. 

Issei groaned even louder as the two girls began working in tandem slurping all over his dick in unison. Akeno sucked, stroked, and licked up the entire upper side of his penis making his member jump inside of her mouth. He could practically feel her tongue slithering around it granting him absolute pleasure while Rias tenderly slurped all over his balls. The raunchy redhead hummed noticeably with one inside the cusp of her mouth vibrating him and increasing the bliss he was receiving tenfold as a result. Issei was twitching alright and feeling ready to blow his next load already as the pair of women continued slurping his genitals for another twenty minutes.

His length was throbbing as it was currently being licked side to side by each girl kneeling just outside of his penis holding each other’s hands and working their tongues along his length together. They could see it twitching readily and took that as their cue to end their current fun session, he had an obligation to fulfill after all. Reluctantly ceasing their oral ministrations on him the two pulled back and stood up from the ground leaving him blue balled right there in the chair. He eyed them questionably until Akeno reached back to grab the folder of candidates for his breeding project and open it in front of Issei’s face showing many beautiful young women with sexual figures.

He saw a white-haired big-tittied girl with a bashful face and cute demeanor, he saw one with glasses and short hair making her look like she enjoys taking it up the ass, another bespectacled one with long hair and large tits, there were others that even older yet still sexually appealing all the same. A beautiful silver-haired woman with red lipstick wearing a French Maid outfit, an older brunette woman with violet-colored eyes, a very surprising profile came after hers in the shape of a beautiful blonde-haired Japanese woman with animal-like features and tits bigger than even Akeno’s. Issei felt his member twitch wildly at the sight of her and felt a carnal hunger for all the others. 

He looked up at Akeno and Rias, both currently hovering above his chair and pushing their boobs to his face suggestively as they waited to hear his answer.

“So, who do you want to breed next, my faithful stallion?” Rias asked seductively placing a finger on her chin and over her lips curved into a coy smile.

 

**End of Chapter**

**To Be Continued…..**

  
  


This has been for Pitt. Thanks for reading.


End file.
